pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelleah Tyshanis
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Silver Skin: Steel blue Eyes: Icy blue Height: 6'2 Weight: 180 lbs Markings: She has a slave brand on her wrist that she hides by wearing vambraces, and one on her lower back. Personality Three centuries of hardships had left Aurelleah a stoic and harsh woman, yet she is wise and cunning. She knows when to push aside her arrogance to accept her mistakes and flaws in order to reflect on them. Never purposely jumping to baseless conclusions, nor does she charge head-on into any challenge without copious planning. Aurelleah is careful, patient, and cunning, she chooses her words carefully and plans for everything she could, always having contingency plans if possible. It's not rare for her to go completely overboard with her planning and scheming, though in her near labyrinthian manner of thinking she feels it's better to be over-prepared than not at all. This often makes her come across as very paranoid, and distrustful of individuals she doesn't know. Aurelleah is often considered as cold-hearted and ruthless. It's not untrue for the most part, she has little compassion for those she considers an enemy to herself or her family. This is most apparent towards humans especially, paired with her rather racist views towards them. But she is quite capable of compassion and kindness, to her followers and those she holds dear, she tries her best to be considerate of their feelings, fears, and concerns, even their criticisms. She is certainly intimidating to approach, rightfully so, but Aurelleah would never punish anyone brave enough to speak their mind directly to her. Abilities Favoured Weapon: Two swords that she dual wields Weapon Skill: Swordmaster Combat style: Throughout her life as an outlaw, Aurelleah had developed her own unique combat style that utilizes speed, agility, and grace over brute strength. Magic: Biokinesis - Initially, she had greatly loathed this school of magic. But throughout the centuries she has gained immense interest in it and the biology of living beings in general. She has spent many, many, years practising this school and can be considered a master of it. But even masters of their art still have plenty to learn and Aurelleah seeks to see the limits of what biokinesis can achieve. Chlorokinesis & Geokinesis - Two schools of magic she learned as a way to cultivate plants for the benefit of herself and the group she leads, not for combat, she's proficient in them but far from being a master. She considers it nothing more than a relaxing hobby. Telekinesis - Something she decided to learn as some sort of convenient trick for when she's too lazy to get an object that's out of arm's reach. Nothing more or less, she does feel it'll come into great use one day, but for now, honing it is not on her list of priorities. History Aurelleah was plucked from her home by Pvethian attackers and sold into slavery before she was even a teenager. Her first master had branded her as a house slave and she remained one through a multitude of masters through the decades, until one desired her beauty and exotic appearance enough that they had decided to brand her as a pleasure slave as well. Through that, she was exposed to a world of politics and intrigue as a pleasure slave. Her last owner, a skilled, wealthy healer within the Southlands was quite fond of her. He had assigned her as a house slave, an assistant by his side, yet his lust for her surpassed any love he felt for his own wife. Aurelleah was taught biokinesis as a way for her to assist in treating patients. And there she remained for many years until her master grew old. Aurelleah summoned her courage and took a great risk that she had long been planning, she killed her old master and fled from the manor. Managing to avoid being seen and captured again. Being free for the first time in decades made her feel helpless and utterly confused, even more so she knew she'd have the law after her after what she had done. But Aurelleah wouldn't remain that way forever, first, she started out as a mere thief, banded up with others. The group grew and Aurelleah named it the Veiled Hunters. After some time, Aurelleah realised she could do far more than simply have the Veiled Hunters be as a group of bandits. She began recruiting not just other criminals but those who are exhausted of the oppression and tyranny by the Pvethians, mainly her fellow elves. Ever since, she had spent all her efforts to increase her followers and influence, to sow the seeds of dissent against the crown. All while doing her best to carefully keep their identities and true motives a secret.